Methods for searching a database are well known in the art. Typically, a user inputs or selects a plurality of search criteria. In addition, the user inputs one or more logical operations, such as AND, OR etc., connecting the plurality of search criteria. Based upon the plurality of search criteria and the logical operations connecting the search criteria, the database is searched. An example of a search query may be criterion A AND, criterion B NOT, criterion C OR criterion D. Thus, in the prior art, the search for a database has necessitated the user selecting or inputting a plurality of search criteria and one or more logical operations logically connecting the search criteria. However, by requiring the user to input logical operations, difficulties can be created with users who are not "technically" oriented.
Finally, it is well known that audio visual programming schedules, such as off-the-air broadcast schedule of television signals, can comprise a database. Thus, the application of search methods to search such programming schedules but without the need for the user to input logical operations would greatly facilitate the search of the programming schedule.